


Always Take a Little More Tea

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim invites Spock to try new tea flavour together.





	Always Take a Little More Tea

"Is it a special occasion?" Spock asked as Jim had a kettle and tea set ready.

"I saw this tea variety pack on sale, so I figure that we can try them together. Would you like to try the ginseng flower tea first?" Jim asked.

"It would be welcome."

"Great." With a smile, Jim prepared the tea.

To Spock, it was sharp, earthy, with a strong aftertaste.

"How do you like it?"

"It is interesting."

Jim tried the tea. "It's too bitter for me, but I guess it may be an acquired taste. It should taste better with honey. All right. Let's try the next flavour."

Jim was fond of the black chocolate genmaicha, while Spock made note of ordering more gyokuro tea, but found that he did not care for the bancha. They both agreed that the honeybush spice tea was refreshing though.

Several days later Spock received a gift with a note from Jim: "I noticed that you like these flavours more, so I ordered them for you so that you can have more for your own."

Spock folded the note neatly and prepared a pot of tea with Jim's gift, his spirit lifted up at Jim's consideration.


End file.
